Moving On?
by Minm6
Summary: Sequel to Another One? Kairi and Kyoya are ready to move on from what happened. In their attempts to return to normal life, other plans come to action that makes things difficult. *I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. Only my OC's.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Just to be clear. This is the sequel to my other story, "Another One?"**

* * *

"Kairi? You ready?"

I look over at Kyoya and smile. "Yea. Let's do this."

"That's my girl."

We get in the car and head off. _Can't believe we're here already. Felt like this day would never come. It's been 7 and a half months since that day. I'm so ready for this to be over._

"What are you thinking about?"

"These last 7 and a half months."

"Ah." He smiles at me. "I know it's been rough Kairi."

"Stop. Yes, it was rough. And we've definitely had to work some things out. But I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else by my side. Besides, I'm not the only one who needs this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you need consolation too. I was not his only victim. Yes, I was his intended victim, but you were hurt just as much as I was. I can't imagine what it was like for you, on the other side of things. I only know what it was like for me. But I know that it wasn't all fun and games for you. I know you know this, but he messed with you too. Rather unintentionally, but still. You need to see this happen just as much as I do. To know that when we leave that building, this world will be free of him."

"You're right, as usual. I've been too scared to tell you, but when we get home, I'll tell you, if you want."

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me."

"Of course I'm comfortable telling you. Kairi, there's no one else I would dare tell. You are the only one who I feel comfortable around."

"Ok. I hear you. It's a promise then."

Just then, the car stops.

"We're here. Are you ready Kairi?"

I nod. "Are you, Kyoya?"

He nods. We get out of the car and head into the building. After being patted down and cleared to go through, we continue further into the building. A woman meets us and leads us to a room. We go inside and see a couple of chairs facing a window. The woman tells us that it'll begin shortly and we are free to sit down. After she leaves, Kyoya and I look at each other.

"So this is what it's like."

"You know, I did research before coming here, but I wouldn't have imagined that this was what it's like."

"Well, Kyoya. It's not called lethal injection for nothing."

"I suppose you're right."

"They have this room for witnesses and anyone who was a victim or related to the victim. It's not uncommon for the victim or victim's family to wish to see the person responsible die in the chair."

"Interesting."

"You know, this is one subject I've always been on the fence about."

"The death penalty?"

"Yea. See, I know it's illegal in Japan, which is why of course this is happening in the U.S. However, I've always wondered if this was something that someone could truly deserve. Then again, I also wonder if this is a small mercy."

"How so?"

"Well, think about it. The alternative is spending the rest of your life in prison. With no hope of ever getting out. At first, it wouldn't be all that bad. But after a while, it would start to take its toll on you. Can you imagine the amount of mental damage something like life imprisonment would have? I've looked at the statistics before, and it's not uncommon for there to be several mental illnesses that arise in the inmates. Things like mania and depression. Think about it. Is the death penalty mercy? Sure, it takes their life away, but it also protects them from the psychological torture of prison. I don't know. I've never known how to feel about it. I just know that this time, I feel it's the right punishment for this man. After what he's done, I don't want him on this Earth for another second."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know, Kyoya."

"I love you. And this man isn't going to ever be able to harm you or anyone else again. He dies today."

"I know. Thank you Kyoya. I love you so much. You've been by my side for the last 7 and a half months. Taking care of me. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't with me."

Just then, I hear a sound and turn towards the window to see a couple guards walk in with _him_. Kyoya pulls me closer to him.

"Ready?"

"Yea. I'm ready. You?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get this over with. This son of a bitch is gonna die."


	2. Chapter 2

Watching him die was... ineffable. I have no words. He died so... abruptly. It was like, one second he walked into the room and the next he stopped breathing. I almost don't believe he is actually gone.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Kyoya places a hand on my shoulder. I look around and notice that we are the only ones here. They've already removed the body and cleaned up.

"Come on Kairi. We need to go if we wanna catch the plane on time."

"Right."

I stand up and follow him outside. We slide into the limo and leave for the airport. We arrive lickety-split and board Kyoya's family's private jet. Shortly afterward, the plane leaves.

As I sit in one of the leather seats, Kyoya sits down across from me.

"Well, we'll be back in Japan in about 13 hours. Ready to be home?"

I smile and nod. I turn my head and look out the window.

"Kairi? Is something wrong?"

I keep looking at the window. "Of course not. Why would something be wrong?"

"Really? Then look me in the eye and tell me nothing is wrong."

I look over at him and open my mouth to speak. Then I quickly shut it when I realize I can't say it.

"That's what I thought. Come on. I'm the one person you don't shut out. Tell me what's on your mind."

When I don't say anything he adds, "Please? We've been working so hard these past several months. Please tell me what's wrong."

I sigh and look down. "It's nothing, really. It's just... it's strange. I know I should feel relieved, but... I don't. I'm just... conflicted."

"Why are you feeling conflicted?"

"Well, on one hand, I know that he was a bad man and that he was mentally and sexually abusive. Not to mention a child molester. But, on the other hand, he was a man who had feelings. I mean, no one else was there to see it, but he didn't want to physically hurt me. When I showed happiness, he was genuinely happy. He was happy that I was happy. And when I was upset, he honestly worried. He tried to comfort me. When I had nightmares, he'd calm me down and help me fall back asleep. I know that he did horrible things, but he was human. And despite all the pain and suffering he caused me, I can't bring myself to hate him."

"I thought you used to hate him? What changed?"

"Seeing him again. When I was little, I couldn't completely understand what happened. As I grew up, I finally understood just what he had done and I was angry. I was so angry with him. And myself. I hated him for doing that to me and I hated myself for going along with it. And then I met my adoptive family. And I finally knew what it was like to be loved. Watching Aiko grow up made me realize that children are so young and naive. They only know what those around them teach them. When I realized that, I learned to not hate myself so much. And then you and the club came along and became my friends. You guys saw good in me and I thought that maybe there wasn't so much to hate about myself. But since all I knew was hatred, I didn't know what to feel or what I was feeling. And then the news came that he was back. And all that hatred and anger came to the surface. But this time, I didn't want to leave. And when I reached out, you all came running. And then he kidnapped me. When I woke up in that room, I knew. I knew immediately that he had me. He came into that room, angry and ready to beat me into submission. I knew that I was gonna have to pretend. I knew I was going to have to bide my time until you could save me. So, I acted. I pretended to be the same little girl that he had trained so well all those years ago. And, he bought it. And the whole time I was there, I realized that he's human. He feels things, just like the rest of us do. And, I found myself incapable of hating him. Watching him die today, I almost feel mournful. Which is stupid. I shouldn't feel sad that he's dead. I should feel safe. I should be happy knowing that he will never harm me or anyone else ever again. I know this, and yet I just feel sadness."

"Hey, it's ok. While I may not understand completely, I can still see where you're coming from. And listen to me, it's ok. You can feel sad if you want to. You're right. He was a person. He was a son to someone. A sort-of father to you. A co-worker to others. Probably a friend to at least one person. It's ok to feel sad over the death of a person."

"You're not upset with me?"

"Of course not. Why would I-"

"Because I'm mourning his death. I shouldn't, but I am."

"Who decides what you should and shouldn't be feeling? No one. It doesn't matter what you should or should not be feeling. What matters is what you do feel. I will never be upset with you for being a human being with feelings. Come here." He pulls me to him and sits me down on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head against his chest.

"It's ok Kairi. Today, we mourn his death. Tomorrow, we move on. We leave this part of our lives in the past. We focus on school and the club and our families and wondering what new crazy cosplay Tamaki's going to want." We both chuckle. "Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

 **Before you all murder me, please understand I hit a big writer's block and got stuck. I knew where I wanted to the story to go eventually, just got stuck on how to get there. But today, I stopped what I was doing and sat down with my pencil and paper and told myself I was gonna write this chapter no matter how long it took. And somehow, I was able to write. Hopefully, I'm past this writer's block and I can start updating again. Sorry for the inconvienence.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in Kyoya's lap for a while before I move back to my seat and fall asleep. I wake up a couple of hours later. I look up to discover Kyoya sleeping with his laptop on his lap.

 _He must've fallen asleep while working. Poor guy. He's been working so hard lately._

I sneak over and gingerly replace the laptop with a blanket. After slipping the laptop into its case, I grab a bottle of cranberry juice and sit back down. I reach into my bag by my feet and remove a book and my earbuds. Plugging in my earbuds, I scroll through my music before deciding on the musical _Finding Neverland._

After an hour or so, Kyoya wakes up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmm."

"Sounds like someone's not fully awake yet. Perhaps a loving kiss from his girlfriend would help?" I lean over and give him a kiss. As I start to lean back he pulls me closer and kisses me again.

"Mmm. Now I'm awake."

I chuckle. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Marry me?"

"Well, I don't have much choice in that." We both smile. "Guess it's a good thing I already agreed."

"You know, I don't ever recall being asked if I wanted to marry you."

"Hmm. But let's be honest. You'd marry whoever you're dad arranged for, wouldn't you?"

"You have me there."

"I guess we'll just have to learn to like each other in our many years to come."

"I suppose." We both start laughing. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm. Hungry."

He snorts. "Well, we can remedy that." He raises a hand and a flight attendant brings us rice and chicken.

"Ooo. Fancy."

"Oh yes. This is a delicacy in American colleges. Those students would kill to have something as fancy as this."

I laugh. "I've seen the food they eat. I'm sure they'd be fine with pizza. Or mac 'n' cheese. Those are fancy enough for them."

He giggles alongside me. After we settle down he asks, "Now back to my question, how are you feeling?"

I shrug. "I'm not as sad. I still feel a little melancholy, but I'm accepting it."

"Good. Let's dig in shall we?"

"Don't need to tell me twice."

After we finish eating, we fall into a peaceful silence while he works on his laptop and I read. We like that for hours. No noise is made until I finish my book and I look up at Kyoya.

"Babe? Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is all scrunched up. You look frustrated. What's up?"

"Oh. It's the club's budget. I don't know how, but somehow we're gonna be short this month. I can't figure out what went wrong nor can I figure out how to solve it."

"May I?" I gesture to the laptop.

"By all means," he says as he hands it over.

I quickly skim through everything. "Well, here's where you went wrong." I point to a number on the screen. "You forgot a zero here. And here, you averaged too much. Also, if you want to cut costs, you should look into alternatives for this and this. I know that there are cheaper options that are still fairly high quality. Oh, and this. You don't need to spend so much on this for events. The ladies never bother with it as much, so you're overstocking there."

Kyoya is just shocked for a second. "How did I not see that before? And how have I never thought of alternatives? Or of checking how much the ladies actually consume. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. You're overworked. You're stressed. Between your family and the club, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. I've been thinking it for a while, but Kyoya you need a break."

"No. I'll be fine." He takes his laptop back.

"No." I shut the laptop. "You need a break."

He stares me down and I stare right back. We continue our showdown until he finally breaks.

"Fine. Since you're so stubborn and will just bother me until I relent, I may as well save us the effort. How do you propose I take a break?"

"I'm glad you asked. Come here." I scoot over and motion to the spot next to me. He gets up and moves next to me. I raise a hand and the flight attendant from before brings us a large balnket and a big bowl of popcorn. I pull my laptop out of my bag and pull up my movies. "We're going to watch _Rodger's and Hammersteing's Cinderella_ , the 1997 version."

He just looks at me like I'm bonkers. "Just humor me, ok?"

He sighs. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

We must've fallen asleep during the movie, cause when we woke up, the flight attendant is informing us we've landed. We gather our things and deboard the plane. There's a car waiting for us, so we get in and leave. It's not long until we pull up to my house. Kyoya gets out before me and assists me.

"Wow. Quite the gentleman."

"Only for you baby." I smile.

He walks me to the door and opens it for me. I step inside and turn around to say goodbye.

"Guess this is where we part for now. Thank you for going with me. I don't think I could've done it alone."

"Of course. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"Ugh. No more. I'm gonna cry. I can't deal with emotions right now."

"Alright. I won't say more. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok. Love you. See you tomorrow." He turns around gets back in the car. I close the door and start to head upstairs to my room. I see Tamaki turn the corner and he pales.

"Kair? You're home already?"

"Hi. We came straight back."

"Oh, I see."

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, well. Uh..."

"What is it?"

"We have an unexpected guest."

"Ok. And?"

"It's father."

"Oh."

"I swear I didn't know he was coming over. I mean, he never comes here. And-"

"Tamaki. Calm down. It's alright. Let me just go shower and change and I'll be right down, ok? Just tell him I just got off a long flight and need to freshen up, ok?"

"Ok." I start to head to my room. "Hey, Kairi?"

I turn back towards him. "Hmm?"

"Welcome home."

I smile. "Thanks."

Once I get up to my room, I drop all my shit on my bed and I turn the shower on. I quickly take a shower and change in a pair of dark blue jeans and a burnt orange sweater. I go back downstairs and head for the living room. When I get there, I see Yuzuru sitting in a chair while Tamaki sits on the couch. I walk in and they both stand up.

"Hi Kairi," Tamaki greets.

"Hey."

"Hello, Kairi," Yuzuru greets.

"Hello, father."

I sit on the couch, next to Tamaki. Both of them sit back down.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask Yuzuru.

"You don't need to be so formal right now."

"Sorry. Hello father. I'm so happy you've come over. How can we help you?" I ask in the most sickening customer service voice.

"You don't need to get lippy with me."

I huff. "Fine. What do you want?"

He sighs. "I've come to discuss your future, Kairi."

"What about it?"

"I think it's time to move things forward and go ahead with our plans."

"What? But that's not what we agreed on. We agreed we'd wait until I was in college to announce my existence. Why the sudden urgency?"

"With what happened 7 months ago, there is a need for moving things forward."

"Why? Because I was kidnapped? By someone from my past?"

"Yes. Someone who shouldn't have been able to find you. If he could find you, there's no telling who else could. And who knows? Someone could even figure out you're mine. It would cause a big scandal if someone were to find out and go public with it. Before that happens, we need to go ahead and make the announcement. Don't worry. We'll still go with the same story as before. It will change your life though. Mainly, from now on you'll have to start behaving properly and begin attending social gatherings. You won't be alone. Tamaki or Kyoya will be with you at all times. I will be announcing it this Tuesday, at the party I'm hosting. Tamaki will help you prepare. The week after, Yoshio and I will be announcing your engagement with Kyoya. We'll be moving the wedding date to just after the two of you graduate high school. I'll let you be the one to tell Kyoya."

There's silence after he finishes. Finally, I speak up.

"So, that's it then. No if's, and's, or but's. I'm just supposed to give up my life then? Just like that? Fine. But DON'T expect me to be your daughter outside of social gatherings. I'll behave and play my part. But you've lost the right to be my father. If that's all you needed, you can leave now."

"Kairi..."

"OUT! Now! And don't bother coming back. You want to talk to me, you do it at school or at social gatherings. Goodbye."

I storm off to my room. Several minutes later, there's a knock on my door.

"Kairi? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Ok."

The door opens and Tamaki walks in. I turn around and look at him. He immediately comes over and hugs me. I lose it and start bawling. He rubs my back and tells me it'll be ok. I start to calm down after a couple of minutes. I pull away from him so I can grab some tissues.

"I suppose I should've seen this coming. I'm surprised he didn't do anything sooner. God, I'm so stupid. You know, for a while there I actually thought that I could maybe accept him. I thought maybe he really did regret losing me. But now, I see he was just using me. He just wants me so he can overthrow his mother's tyranny. I mean, who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that. That shit don't work on me. You have to actually respect your elders in order for that to fucking work. And guess what? I have no fucking respect for that man."

"Then why did you agree? You could've just told him to fuck off. But you didn't. You agreed to his orders. Why?"

"Because...because..."

"Because deep down, you still want him to be your dad. You hope that he really does want to be your dad. That he cares."

I start to tear up. "I don't want to anymore. I'm just disappointed every time."

"Why do you think he decided to move things forward?"

"Like he said, to save his image."

"That's not what he said. Sure, he said it'd cause a scandal if someone found out, but he didn't say it was to save his image. Come on Kairi. I thought you were the intuitive one when it comes to people's emotions. Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"He's worried about you. And he thinks this is the best way to protect you. You didn't see him when he found out you were kidnapped. He was devastated. It took everything in me to stop him from calling in the military. He didn't sleep until you were found. And then, he wanted to visit you at the hospital, but he wasn't sure you would see him. So, he waited. I gave him updates as often as I could. Look, I'm not trying to vouch for him. I just want you to know. And consider this, ok? I hate seeing you get hurt so much. But, you need to decide for yourself if you really want to have a strictly professional relationship with him, or if you want to give him a chance. I'll leave you be to think it over. Dinner will be ready at 6. I'll see you then."

With that, he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

What Tamaki said leaves me dumbfounded. I hadn't even considered that. _Was he really that worried about me? Does that also mean that he might genuinely be sorry? Have I judged him too harshly?_

 _No. He deserves it. He's the one who gave you up._

 _But, he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to. And he looked for you. And found you. And is trying to be a father to you. Are you really gonna give him up?_

 _She doesn't need a father. She has one. Have you forgotten Genzo? Did you even tell him what happened?_

Shit. I never told him. _Fuck. We didn't tell him. Shiiittt...  
_

 _True, we didn't. But we didn't want to worry him. Besides, don't listen to him. He's just trying to change the topic. Really, bro. You can't just change the topic to avoid making a decision._

 _Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the brain._

 _Look, honey, I think it might be in our best interest to trust him. It may be hard and maybe we'll get hurt, but we could also finally have our father. We could have someone who genuinely loves us. Isn't that what you want?_

 _Well, I don't think we should. First, we've already got Tamaki for family. And Kyoya loves us. We don't need anyone else. Besides, we're just gonna get hurt. It's just gonna end up the same as Nicholas. I mean, look where that got us. We don't need someone new to screw up what we have._

 _Here we go again._

 _I'm just saying, you don't want to go through another Nicholas, do you?_

 _For the last time, not everyone is a Nicholas. There are good people out there. But we'll never know them if we shun everyone away. Also, I don't think you give us enough credit. We've learned from Nicholas. We know better._

 _Ok. Enough you two. I've heard enough. I've decided. Now, we need to get ready for school tomorrow. That pile of homework isn't going to do itself. So shut up and let me work._

I pull out my earbuds and homework and start working.

I'm so invested in my work I don't notice the knock on my door until I feel the breeze from the door opening. I turn and see a maid at the door.

"Miss, it's dinner time."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a second."

She bows and closes the door. I turn back and finish the math problem I was working on. When I finish, I stand up and stretch. I head downstairs and by the time I get to the table, Tamaki is already seated and eating. He nods to me as I sit down. Someone sets my dinner in front of me and I start to dig in.

"Thank you." Tamaki looks up at me quizzically. "For saying that. I needed to hear it. Thanks."

"Does this mean you've decided?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll support you the best I can."

"Thanks. You've already done so much."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Let's not right now, ok? I think we both just need a regular meal together. Yes?"

"Agreed."

"Cool. So how's the homework coming?"

"Ugh. There's so much. But I've made progress. I think I might be able to finish it tonight."

"Oh good. Tomorrow, we're going to the Hitachiin household after school. I've already canceled club. The twins' mother has agreed to make your dress for Tuesday and the other hosts are going to help me teach you basic etiquette. Don't worry about inconveniencing us. They all volunteered to help. They want to help, ok?"

"Thanks. Is that what you were doing before dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least I know how to dance."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I had to learn for that stupid party the club threw. Remember? Kyoya taught me."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. That feels like a lifetime ago."

"I know. That was before the incident."

"Wow. Well, at least we don't have to teach you to dance. That's actually a big hurdle, so it's good we don't have to cover that."

"Right. I might need to refresh myself on it, but I'll do that with Kyoya."

"Ooo? I think you just want to be close to him."

"Oh my god. You are such a pest." We both chuckle. "Well, I should probably get back to my homework. I'd like to get sleep before school tomorrow."

"And call Kyoya?"

"You're never gonna stop teasing me, are you?"

"Nope. You might as well accept that now." He gives me a huge grin.

"I'm going upstairs now. Night."

"Night lovebird."

* * *

 **Holy shit. It's been waaaayyy too long since I last updated. I'm so sorry everyone. I hit a writer's block and then my second job started back up and now I'm working practially everyday. And then I broke up with my ex and there was all that drama. And then I met someone new, and so I've been spending my few days off with him. So, it's been a while. I'm sorry folks. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. If all goes well *fingers crossed* I'll be able to update again soon. I'm really hoping I can give ya'll a new chapter. I feel really bad it's been so long. Please forgive me.**

 **Moving on. For those of you who didn't understand what was happening at the beginning of the chapter, let me explain. You know in like movies and whatnot there's the like little devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other and they're bickering back and forth. I kinda went with something similar. It's just all in her head. It's how Kairi makes decisions. She listens to both sides and then decides. I hope that came across for most of you.**

 **Anyway, I hope I'll be updating again soon. Till then, please comment and favorite/follow. Thanks. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Briing.

 _Finally. Lunchtime._ I pack my book and notebook away and stand up. I walk over to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hey Tamaki, can I borrow Kyoya for lunch today? So we can refresh?"

"Sure. Have fun you two lovebirds," Tamaki calls as he leaves.

Kyoya turns to me. "And what exactly are we refreshing?"

"Me. I need a refresh on dancing, and I'd rather do it with you."

"Ah. I get it now. Come on. The club room should be empty. The others said they were gonna eat in the cafeteria today."

"Sweet. Thanks."

We head to the club room. When we get there, Kyoya goes over to the stereo and plugs in his phone. It doesn't take him long to turn something on.

"Wow. You have ballroom music on your phone?"

"It's relaxing."

I consider that for a second. "Ok. I can see that."

"Come here. Do you remember everything I taught you?"

"I think so. Let's go for it. If I don't remember anything, we'll know pretty quick."

"Ok."

We both get into position and wait for the music. When the next bar of music starts, we go. After the first several bars, it starts to get more comfortable, as if I were riding a bike. After the song ends, he bows and I curtsy in response.

"Well, you seemed to pick it up quickly."

"Well, I do have a pretty awesome dance partner."

"Oh? Is he handsome too?"

"Very."

"Hmm. I shall have to find this man and show him who's boss. No one can mess with my girlfriend."

I chuckle. "Don't worry. My heart belongs to you, and no one else."

"Mmm." He hums as he kisses me. "Good answer."

I peck him on the lips and then pull away. "So, how do you feel about all this?"

"Well, as much as I dislike the minimal warning, I can understand where he's coming from. Announcing you is his only way of protecting you."

"How so?"

"Well, by announcing you, he's laying claim to you. As such, he can officially give you bodyguards without anyone batting an eyelash. If he were to give you bodyguards now, it would raise some eyebrows. So for him, this is the only way he knows how to protect you."

"I guess that makes sense. I hadn't considered that before. I guess when I look at it that way, I can't blame him although I dislike the idea of having bodyguards. I couldn't handle people following me all the time."

"Well, you get used to it. And trust me, you'll have to. You can't be rich and not have bodyguards. There are too many people willing to harm us."

"What about Mori and Honey? They don't have bodyguards."

"That's cause they are their bodyguards. They are better than any bodyguards that their parents might assign to them."

"Oh, right. I think I remember someone mentioning they're both skilled in martial arts."

"Skilled is an understatement."

I giggle. "Well, either way, I don't want to get used to them. Besides, I'd rather be protecting myself. I don't need others to fight my battles."

"While I'm sure you could probably kick someone's ass, it wouldn't be good if you got beat up in the process. Just think. You'd have me worried sick if you come to me all bruised and beaten up. You'd also have to try to convince your dad that you still wouldn't need bodyguards. Hell, you'd probably have to convince him not to do something more rash. No. It would be better if you just accepted the bodyguards and tried to get used to them like the rest of us have."

I sigh. "I hate it when you're right."

He pulls me close. "But you know you love me."

I snuggle into his chest. "Of course."

We sit there for a while until the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

I sigh. "I don't wanna."

"Come on. We can't skip class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We've missed enough school as is."

"Curse you and your logic."

He chuckles. "Come on."

"Fine."

We head off to class.

* * *

 **Tada! New chapter. And it's been a little less than a month! That's an improvement. Well, no excuses, folks. I just haven't been writing much lately. I want to say I'll try to write more, but it just kind of depends on my motivation and inspiration. Right now I feel kind of inspired by a fanfic story I was reading earlier. But, who knows? Maybe I'll be more inspired and motivated.**

 **Oh, so someone commented on the prequel to this story, Another One? So, I just wanted to address their comment. I don't know if they're reading this story, but I hope they do so they can see my reply.**

 **wealhtheow1: Thank you so much for the feedback. I'll consider all that in the future. In answer to you're first question (** **Why didn't they grab Kairi while she was at the mall? She was safe in the dressing room with Kyoya-the team could have moved in then to apprehend him.). So they needed concrete proof that she had been kidnapped. The team aren't actual cops, so they couldn't act without 1) causing a big scene, and 2) making sure they caught him in a situation in which it is apparent that she was the victim. They were being cautious. Also, Kyoya and Kairi wanted to make sure they knew where his hideout was. Since she didn't see anything in the car ride to the mall, she had no idea where he was keeping her. As for your second question (** **Who was the person Kyoya was communicating with about security?). That will come into play at some point. All will be revealed then as to who this mysterious person is.  
**

 **Anyway, feel free to comment. And please. I enjoy reading them. And I love reading feedback. It helps me grow as a writer, and it makes my stories better. So if you notice something, please feel free to say something. Well, 'till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

After school is over, I head outside with Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Can you believe the teacher? A 500-word essay by Wednesday? That's impossible," I complain.

"Come on, Kairi. It's not like you aren't smart enough. Besides, you seem to understand the book more than us," Tamaki replies.

"Yea, because I've read it before. My last school made us learn it. Or was that the German school?" I ponder for a second. "Actually, that was probably the German school. Which means all my old work is in German."

"Well, since you understand it so much, you won't mind helping us then, right?" Tamaki asks.

"Uh. I guess. But do you guys need help? You seemed like you were getting it."

"Well-"

"Kairi?" A voice calls out.

I turn to the voice and see a familiar face.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I haven't seen you in a while, and you haven't answered your phone."

I glance at my phone.

"Oh shit. Sorry. It was on Do Not Disturb. I didn't see any of your messages. Did you need something?"

"Nothing important. I just wanted to see if you could hang, but you're busy. I'll text you later."

"Ok. Sorry. I'll make sure it's not on Do Not Disturb. Talk to you later."

"Bye." With that, he leaves.

I watch him leave for a second before turning back to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Sorry. Where were we?"

"Getting in the car."

"Right." The three of us slide into the limo, and we head off to the Hitachiin estate.

After we arrive, we're ushered inside by the twins.

"Hurry up! Our mother has been bugging us nonstop about you," the twins complain.

I chuckle. "Alright. We're coming."

We walk inside and immediately I see a beautiful woman standing in front of me.

"You must be Kairi. I've heard so much about you. Oh, you're even more adorable than I imagined. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hitachiin, Yuzuha. You can call me Yuzuha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuzuha."

"Come with me, child. I have a whole room full of clothing I think you'll look perfect in. You boys wait here." With that, she leads (more like drags) me to a room. Looking around, I see all sorts of dresses hanging on racks.

"Wow, Yuzuha. These are all gorgeous."

"Well, thank you, my dear." She looks around for a second before walking over to a rack. "Hmm. Maybe this one. Or this? Ooo. This one for sure."

She amasses a handful of dresses and hands them to me.

"Here. We'll start with these. There's a door over there that leads to a bathroom. You can change there."

I head over and close the door. I quickly change into the first and walk out to show her.

"Hmm. I think the length could go up just a touch. And the neckline isn't right. Next."

I go and try the next one. She criticizes it and tells me to move to the next. This continues for a couple dresses. Finally, I walk out in the last dress she handed me.

"That's it. That's the one. Oh, and I can just picture the jewelry. Let me give you the number of the person who designs jewelry for my lines. I trust her judgment."

She hands me a business card. I walk back and change. When I exit, she has a dress bag ready.

"Are you sure I can have this? It's way too beautiful."

"Nonsense. It wouldn't look perfect on anybody else. It's one of a kind. Besides, you're like a daughter to me. And, you've been such a good friend to my sons. I know it means a lot to them that you can tell them apart. I've always struggled with it, myself. So, take this dress as a thank you."

"Very well. Thank you. And it's a pleasure to be their friend."

She smiles. "Come on. I'm sure they're all anxious."

We head back to where we left the others. I see that Mori and Honey have joined them.

"Finally!"

"Took long enough!"

"Yeah, mom. Did you make her try on every single dress?"

"Oh, you two hush now. You all still have plenty to do. Good luck, Kairi. Never hesitate to reach out."

"Thank you."

Yuzuha leaves, and the others turn to me.

"So?"

"What?"

"Come on, Kairi! We're dying to see the dress!"

"No can do. I'm under strict orders. I'm only to show the jewelry designer the dress and no one else until tomorrow night."

They all sadden.

"Oh, suck it up. We've still got plenty to do and very little time. I'm meeting the jewelry designer at 7."

They all perk up and get started.

Several hours later, my brain feels like it's going to explode.

"Come on, Kairi. Get this right, and we can be done for the time being."

"Ok." I take a deep breath. I point to a fork and say, "Salad fork. Dinner fork. Dessert fork. Dinner knife. Teaspoon. Soupspoon. Soup bowl. Dinner plate. This glass is for water. This one is red wine, and this one is white wine. Although, until we're legal, they give us juice in the red wine glass."

"Yes! You did it!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"And just in time too. We need to get going if we're going to make it by 7."

I look at the time. "Shit. Ok. Tamaki, Kyoya, and I need to go. Thank you all for your help. With any luck, I won't fuck up tomorrow. See you guys at school."

The three of us scurry out and head to the meeting.

The designer is very friendly and helps me decide on a necklace and matching earrings to complete my ensemble. As we're paying, she pushes the bag towards me.

"I've also thrown in a gift from me to you. Yuzuha spoke highly of you, and I agree with her. Good luck tomorrow night."

"Thank you so much."

We leave and get into the limo. I glance inside the bag and see what the lady gave me. I smile. _It's perfect._

"Alright. You have a dress. You have jewelry. Ranka has offered to do your hair and makeup. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely."

"I figured. I already told him yes."

"Aww. Thanks, Kyoya. You're the best."

The car slows down and then comes to a stop.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Relax baby. You'll be perfect." Kyoya gets out, and we head off.

"So, how are you feeling, Kairi?"

"Hmm. Not as nervous as I thought I would be."

"Well, that's good."

"I guess. I'm a little excited, but mostly scared. Not nervous, but scared."

"Why?"

"Well, tomorrow will be the first time I'll be meeting our grandmother. She won't be happy to see me. Especially with what my presence means."

"Don't worry. Kyoya and I will be there. And the rest of the club. Plus, Mrs. Hitachiin. And you'll also have our dad. He won't let anything happen."

"Thanks. That's actually really comforting."

"I try."

I giggle. As I stare out the window, I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

 **Holy shit. It's been 3 months. Where has the time flown? I was recently thinking about this story, and I hadn't realized until tonight that it had been 3 months. I'm so sorry, everyone. Geeze. Since we last spoke, I've enlisted with the Army Reserves. I ship out for training in January, so for the first 6 months of 2020, I'll be radio silent. I *crosses fingers* will hopefully update a couple times before then. *Continues crossing fingers* I really hope I can make time to do it. Between my two jobs, school, and trying to get ready for boot camp, my life is crazy busy. But I'm feeling dedicated. I will do it, damnit.**

 **Anyway, I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts on this chapter. I'm thinking either the next chapter or the chapter after will be the big party. It depends on how everything works out in writing. As always, please please please leave comments. I love to hear what you liked and didn't like. I can't improve if I don't get any feedback. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Club was canceled the next day since we all had to prepare for the party. Kyoya told me several of the clients' families are invited too, so they need time to get ready.

After school ends, Kyoya brings Haruhi and me to her place. We get out of the car and I turn back to Kyoya.

"Alright. Pick me up at 5:00 ok? And not a moment later. If you have to, break down the door. Who knows how carried away Ranka will get."

He chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll save you."

"Thanks."

"You should head up there now. We don't wanna know what Ranka will do if you don't hurry."

I cringe. "You're right. Bye. I love you. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I head upstairs and go in.

"KAIRI!" Ranka exclaims as he embraces me. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hello, Ranka. How are you?"

"Nevermind that. We must start immediately. You are going to be the envy of all tonight."

He sits me down in front of a table covered in various makeup and hair styling tools. Tanka starts with my hair; praying it, combing it, curling it, and more that I don't understand. Once he's satisfied with my hair, he moves on to my makeup.

Hours pass I hear a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" Tanka calls out. "Kairi, go change into the dress. Haruhi will help you. I'll go get Kyoya."

"Ok." Haruhi and I move to her room and shut the door. We quickly get the dress on me and I can hear Kyoya talking to Ranka. Haruhi helps me put the jewelry on and I show her the final piece: the gift from the jeweler.

"That's beautiful Kairi!"

"I know. The jeweler gave it to me, free of charge."

"Wow! That has to be expensive!"

"I know. I could buy a year's worth of groceries with that kind of money. Hurry and help me put it on."

Haruhi puts it on me and steps back.

"You look beautiful Kairi."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

"Oh Kyoya is going to fall even more in love with you. Wait. I need to photograph his reaction."

She grabs her phone and heads out ahead of me.

I take a deep break and walk out. Kyoya turns to me and his jaw drops.

"Ooooh, Kairi! You look gorgeous!" Ranka exclaims. "I want to hug you, but I don't want to ruin our hard work!"

"Thank you, Ranka." I turn to Kyoya. He is looking me up and down.

"Holy crap," Kyoya finally says. "You look...holy shit. YOu're gorgeous. I'm speechless."

"Aww. Thank you. Not only have I left you speechless, but you swore too. I must be killing it."

"Have you not seen?"

"No. Ranka wouldn't let me near a mirror."

"GO!"

"Ok. Geez." I walk towards the mirror. "Holy fuck."

I'm wearing a light burgundy sheath gown with an off the shoulder neckline. I have black ankle strap heels. My hair has been curled and pulled up mid-head in a ponytail. I'm wearing a two-layered diamond necklace with matching earrings. And lastly, there is a beautiful diamond hair accessory attached to the ponytail.

"Is that really me? Damn, I'm hot."

"Come on gorgeous. We don't want to be late."

"Alright. I'm coming. Thank you Ranka and Haruhi. You two have been a huge help tonight. And Haruhi, I need that picture! His face was priceless!"

"I'll send it to you. Now hurry along. You need to go."

I take one last look in the mirror and follow Kyoya out the door. We get in the limo and head off. I stare anxiously out the windows as we drive.

"Hey."

I turn to Kyoya.

"Come here."

I scoot closer and he pulls me closer until I'm practically in his lap.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "You've got this. I know you do. We've covered manners and table etiquette. You know how to dance. You look incredible. You're smart. You've got this. Tamaki and I will be with you all night. The rest of the club will be there too. And there will be classmates and clients that you'll recognize too. You've got nothing to worry about. I love you and I believe in you."

I take a deep breath. "Thank you. For everything. I'm so glad you and the others will be with me."

He kisses me of the forehead and I lean against his chest. We sit there the whole ride, with me snuggled against him and his arms around me.

It isn't long before we arrive. Kyoya gets out first and assists me out of the limo. He escorts me into the building and guides me over to Yuzuru and Tamaki. Tamaki notices me first and gets a big grin on his face.

"Kairi! You look like a goddess among men. You are gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Tamaki. You're pretty dashing yourself."

"Kairi. I see you've dressed appropriately. Now all you have to do is behave and this night will go well," Yuzuru instructs.

"Yes, sir."

He looks pained for a second before turning his attention to the ballroom. He gracefully captures the attention of everyone and announces, "Good evening. I'm sure you are all wondering as to the occasion of tonight's ball. It is my pleasure to introduce you to my daughter, Kairi Suoh. Due to illness early in her childhood, we kept her a secret. However, she has healed and is in good health now. Please join me in welcoming her to our world."

I smile and everyone claps. As the claps finish Yuzuru adds, "Enjoy the festivities tonight in my daughter's honor."

They all clap again and disperse. Many go back to their previous conversations, although, I notice the topic of conversation has changed. Others slowly approach out group. They introduce themselves and wish me good health. When they leave, another group replaces them. This continues for an hour. Parents introducing their daughters as prospective friends for me and their sons as prospective husbands for me. Finally, the last family excuses themselves.

Kyoya holds his arm out to me. I take it and he escorts me to the buffet.

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"You haven't eaten since lunch right? It's nearly 7:00. I assumed you were hungry by now. And you can drop the smile now. No one is watching us. They're too busy trying to gossip and make business deals."

"Thank you Kyoya. Any longer and my face was going to get stuck. What would I do without you?"

"Die?" We both chuckle.

"I probably would." We chuckle again.

After we've eaten something, he asks me for a dance.

"You're going to have to dance with others. Why not have your first of the night with me?"

"Thank you."

He escorts me to the dance floor and we begin dancing. _I'm so glad we practiced yesterday. Today is going a lot smoother than yesterday. I just hope the other guys I have to dance with aren't bad dancers_.

After the dance is over, a boy approaches and asks me for a dance. Since it's impolite to decline, I smile and take his hand. As that dance finishes, another approaches and asks for the next dance. This continues until I've danced with basically every boy in the room. Some try to converse with me during the dance, others stay quite. As the current boy and I are finishing this dance, someone new approaches from behind me and I groan internally.

"May I have this dance?"

 _Wait. I know that voice._ I turn around. "Honey! Boy am I glad to see you!"

He giggles. "Come on Kai! Let's dance!" He grabs my hands and starts spinning. I get dizzy very quickly and Mori steps in.

"Thank you."

He nods. After Mori, the twins take turns dancing with me. Lastly, Tamaki steps in.

"How are you feeling Kairi?"

"Exhausted. How do you people do this?"

He chuckles. "It gets easier as you go. A couple more of these and you'll be accustomed."

"Are we almost done? It feels like this day will never end."

"Just a little longer. As the star, you have to stay to bid everyone goodbye. But people should start leaving soon. Actually, as soon as this dance is over, we should go back to dad."

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear that."

He chuckles. "You never know what life will throw at you, eh?"

"That's for sure."

The dance ends and Tamaki escorts me back to Yuzuru.

"Kairi. Tamaki. You two did well tonight. Come. Let us start seeing everyone off."

The three of us walk to the entrance and shortly after people start to filter out. We bid them all a goodnight. It takes forever, but we finally send the last off. Only Kyoya, Mr. Ootori, Yuzuru, Tamaki, and I remain.

"Yoshio. Did you enjoy yourself?" Yuzuru asks.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Of course. Well, next time it'll be Kyoya and Kairi's engagement announcement."

"Indeed. I look forward to it."

"Likewise. Oh, and I believe I win out bet."

"Not yet. I couldn't help but notice the Hitachiin boy."

"Ah yes. I suppose you're right. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Indeed. Until next time."

"Good night."

"Kyoya, you have one minute to say goodbye."

"Yes, sir."

Yoshio walks to his limo and slides in.

"You did amazing tonight. I told you you'd be fine. I wish I could talk longer, but time is against me. I'll call you later."

"That's ok. I'll talk to you then."

Kyoya bows and walks to the limo, which departs seconds later. Yuzuru turns to us.

"Well, now that we're alone, let's go back inside."

Tamaki and I nod and follow him inside. We sit down in a living room.

"So, how are you feeling Kairi?" Yuzuru asks.

"I'm sorry?"

"That was your first event. You handled yourself well. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm exhausted. And relieved."

"I can imagine. I remember when I was a boy. I found these events boring. When I grew up and had to ask ladies my age for a dance, it was rather tiresome. But, I grew to understand the importance of these events."

"You mean you weren't always perfectly stoic?"

He chuckles. "No. My poor dance tutors had their feet stepped on countless times. And my manners were tasteless. It wasn't until I was much older that I took things seriously."

He seems to get lost in a memory. I glance at Tamaki and he looks as bewildered as I feel.

"Anyway. As I said, you did well tonight. I'm sure we have Kyoya and that Host Club to thank for your etiquette?"

"Yes. They were all very helpful in teaching me on such short notice."

"Good. Well, I'm sure you must be ready to go, so I won't keep you and longer. Good night Kairi, Tamaki."

Tamaki and I leave and go back home. As soon as I get to my room, Kyoya calls. We talk for a while. Long enough for me to change, take off the makeup, and pull my hair apart. I look in the mirror and chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You should see your future Mrs. She looks like a mess with all that makeup off."

"I'm sure she's as beautiful as the first day I met her."

"Ugh. That was so cheesy."

"Of course. Don't you know who you're talking to? I am in the Host Club."

I snort. "You mean I'm not talking to the Shadow King?"

He groans. "I hate that name. Do they think I'm not aware of it?"

"Easy there Shadow King. You might show your Demon Lord."

He groans again. "That one's even worse."

I laugh. "Alright, I'll stop. I know the real you. You're way better than those nicknames."

"Thank you."

"Alright, we should go to bed. Good night."

"Good night. I love."

"I love you too. Go to bed."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I hang up and plug my phone charger in. I collapse into my bed and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know. Don't murder me. It's been forever. Well, I have some good/bad news.**

 **I leave for bootcamp in a few weeks. I probably won't be able to get another chapter in before I leave. I won't have internet for at least 2 1/2 months. And the next 2 1/2 months following that, I'll be super busy and might not have time to write then either. So, I'm taking a 6-month hiatus. I know. I'm sorry. I've tried to leave this chapter in a somewhat more satisfying way, without a cliffhanger. I have more plans for this story, so don't worry. I won't leave it forever. But, I will be taking a break.**

 **I hope you all can understand. Please feel free to comment! I love reading what you guys have to say! Until next time!**


End file.
